1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, relates to an electronic device for reducing simultaneous switching noise (SSN).
2. Description of the Related Art
Simultaneous switching noise (SSN) is a main problem for high-speed I/O (input/output) interfaces. For example, if an output signal of a driver changes from a high voltage to a low voltage, an internal ground node of the driver will generate simultaneous switching noise due to package inductors. On the contrary, if the output signal of the driver changes from the low voltage to the high voltage, an internal power node of the driver will also generate simultaneous switching noise due to the package inductors. The foregoing reason causes an unstable output signal of the driver.
When many inputs/outputs are disposed on the same chip, simultaneous switching noise becomes more serious and causes timing uncertainty.